


I Do

by cathalin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling expands and grows and words are pushing up his throat, and he finds himself speaking. “Is that a promise?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

They’re lying intertwined, sweat cooling slowly on their bodies. They’ve been doing this a while now, and it’s still as hot as it was the first time. Maybe it’s even hotter, Rodney thinks, as their breathing slows, their heart rates fall in synch towards normal - definitely hotter. His face warms a little thinking about what they do: the slick slide of their bodies, their tongues licking shivers into each others’ secret places, the ratcheting tension either of them can inflict with a casual glance, the lightest brush of fingers.

Other things have gotten better with familiarity, too. Rodney knows better when to push, when to let John stay locked in silence. John’s always known how to stop Rodney from spiraling quite so high or quite so low, but it comes a little easier now.

And they’ve gotten better, too, at the stuff that’s simple for most people – a comforting hug, a squeeze of an arm, even the occasional kind word. A little of the edge has worn off John, he thinks – not too much, thank god – but maybe the right amount. And much as it pains him to admit it, he’s probably slightly less acerbic himself, a slightly better person for it. But not too much better, because they like each other. Rodney’s not been liked by very many people, and John – John hasn’t been known by many.

“Penny for them,” John murmurs in his ear, breath gusting warm on his neck, sending a shudder of aftershock through Rodney’s satiated body.

“Mm,” he says, snuggling – there’s no other word for it, really – back into John’s strong warmth. “Better. Even better.”

John laughs quietly in his ear. “Do you have any idea what a turn-on it is to render Doctor Rodney McKay pre-verbal?

Rodney slaps at John’s encircling arm weakly. “Moron. You tell me that every time.”

John laughs again, the real laugh he doesn’t give to anyone else. “And I’ll go on saying it forever.”

John kisses the back of Rodney’s neck and Rodney’s heart aches with how lucky he is. The feeling expands and grows and words are pushing up his throat, and he finds himself speaking. “Is that a promise?”

John stiffens behind him. Rodney’s brain catches up to his mouth and he thinks, oh shit.

Except, after a span of silence, John says, in the tone he uses when he’s trying to hide something, “Do you want it to be?”

And now Rodney is frozen, breathless, because, wow. But really, there’s nothing to think about, because it’s all there, clear as the Atlantean sky, and probably, it always has been. “Yeah,” he says softly, pulling John’s arms tighter around his chest. “I do." He takes a deep breath, freights his tone with as much meaning as he thinks John can stand. "I do.”

John is very quiet, but his arms pull Rodney close, closer. He buries his face in Rodney’s hair and breathes out. And maybe that’s all the answer Rodney will ever get, but from John, it’s almost a declaration.

Rodney relaxes into the cradling warmth, lets his eyes close, his body go lax. He’s almost asleep when John whispers, fierce in his ear, “I do, too. I do.”


End file.
